Vacation Disaster
by bookgirl39
Summary: REPOSTED! I spell checked stuff this time and explained better. Ian and Amy are kidnapped byu a man in purple and taken on "vacation". Co-Authored with Agent Galini. AmyxIan. T Just in case.
1. The Man in Purple?

Hi everyone!

First of all, I'm writing this story with Agent Galini. I mean I'm writing the first chapter, and then she writes the next one and we continue like that.

We got the idea by a PM which got to be a story. We were talking about how Amy and Ian are cute for each other, and we thought what they would do if they were alone in...NO DETAILS!

We really like the idea of make this story together, so you better read it!

TRANSLATED INTO MY WORDS:

I shouldn't be writing with my big hiatus thing and you're probably pretty pissed but we were actually working on this before that I just didn't post it till now. Get it? I know I have to finish the others so PLEASE don't comment telling me that.

By the way this is reposted because I didn't spell check it last night or anything.

WE OWN NOTHING

Amy's POV

I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Then I got kidnapped by a guy in a purple jacket.

Okay, let's back up a bit. I'm getting ahead of the story.

It started like a normal day. Or at least, what passes as normal at my house. That means I was woke up by "_DAN CAHILL, I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRACTICE NINJA SKILLS IN THE KITCHEN._" Yep, that's a normal morning around here.

After I showered and got dressed for school I walked downstairs to see Dan and Nellie blow drying a bunch of books, papers and Saladin. Apparently Dan knocked over a can of soda and the poor cat had been splashed, along with some important looking papers and a bunch of our textbooks from school.

"Dan, what did you do?" I asked him.

"Well I certainly didn't spill Coke on everyone's homework and Saladin that's for sure." Dan lied.

"Yeah, _everyone's_ homework! Mine, yours, Dan's, even some of Fiske's important papers. We need to stop keeping all of our papers in the same place." Nellie explained "And do you have any idea how hard it'll be to clean this off of the cat? He hates baths!"

I shook my head. Saladin was more likely to remain a sticky mess than let us wash him. "Please tell me that isn't my geometry book." I begged. I had a big geometry test and was planning to study during lunch.

"It's not?" Dan tried "Wait… yeah it is. Sorry…"

"Fantastic." I replied sarcastically.

After that incident I opened my laptop to print out my biology paper, the only piece of homework that wasn't soaked. But it wasn't there. It didn't save. _Great _I thought _this early in the morning and the fates are already out to get me._

So of course that didn't go well with my teacher.

"Miss Cahill, do you have the assignment?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." I replied quietly. I knew telling him about the file not saving wouldn't do any good. Teachers never take excuses.

Later that day I was called to the principal's office. _What did I do?_ I wondered _I already paid for the books…_

When I got to the office there was a guy there. Not the principal, another guy. He looked like one of those security guards you see at concerts to keep insane fans from breaking into the star's dressing room. Except instead of all black his jacket was a shiny purple color

"Amy Cahill?" the guy asked.

"Umm… yes?" I answer/asked.

The last thing I saw before passing out was the security guy pull the trigger on a dart gun.

Ian's POV 

_No one tricks Ian Kabra._

At least that's what I thought. Then I got kidnapped by a man in a shiny purple jacket.

It was a normal day at first. Selling art, running the Lucians, listening to Natalie complain, all that fun stuff.

"Ian! What did you do with my purse?" Natalie called from her room which was on the other side of the house.

"Natalie why would I have your purse?" I called back, not looking up from my laptop. I thought for a moment. "Wait… which one?"

"The black and silver one!" she said, walking into my room, but still shouting.

I sighed. "Why on Earth would I know where that is?"

"There's a lot of reasons. For one you could be looking for darts – and by the way I don't keep them in that purse – or you could be hacking my cell phone that I also don't keep in my purse or-"

"Nat, I don't have your purse. Have you checked the car? You always leave stuff there." I suggested.

She shook her head and ran off. I went back to my work for about two seconds and the doorbell rang.

I stood up to answer the door and there was a man standing there. He had on black pants, black shoes, a black hat, black sunglasses, black shirt and a shiny purple jacket. _Really? Purple?_ I thought.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

The last thing I remember is the man pulling the trigger on a dart gun.

**Okay again, I know I shouldn't have done this and you're still going to be angry but we were working on this BEFORE I got behind on stories and put all of them on hiatus. I just didn't post it till now because I kind of forgot.**

**Interview! **

**Me: What do you think?**

**Ian: I like your other stories better you should finish them.**

**Amy: Why do I get the feeling this one's going to involve us as a couple?**

**Me: Because it is! Why does Ian like the others better?**

**Ian: Because I don't get shot. And because I actually get to see Amy.**

**Me: It's only the first chapter! Not even part of the story really! **

**Amy: So I'm going to have to see Ian?**

**Ian: Love, don't act like you wouldn't like that. **

**Amy: Don't-**

**Ian: I won't stop calling you love.**

**Me: This is getting us nowhere.**

**Director dude: CUT!**


	2. You Again

This is Agent Galini! Hope you like the chapter. And don't worry about my Grammar, bookgirl39 will fix it.

Bookgirl39 here! I fixed the grammar and posted it.

Now, please stop being pissed off that I posted this while my other stories were paused and review pleeeeease! There's only one and it's lonely! But thank you to Ana Virgnia who gave that review!

Hmm… did that sound too desperate? How about I give you virtual cookies?

We own nothing

Amy's POV

"Ahhh... Dan?" I murmured, while I rose in my feet from the hard floor that hurt my back.

I looked around me to see Dan show up, laughing, and joking about how my face looked when I was looking for him. Nothing like that happened – unless you take a man with a purple jacket pointing a gun in your face. That made me remember my _whole _day.

As a fine agent, the first thing I did was search for exits so I can escape. I found one... only that if I tried to get out from it, I would end up... in the sky.

Yeah well, I was in a luxury plane, alone with an assassin, in the middle of nowhere (or wherever we were in the sky). Nothing could get better.

When I look in my window I didn't feel better. There weren't any clouds because we didn't fly too high, except of course above the blue ocean, that didn't seem to end anywhere.

I tried to look for any land, but the only thing I caught was something on the horizon, which was hidden in a big mist, that left me sitting in the floor with the man's gun still searching for the right place of my head to shoot me.

"Amy-y?" a voice came from behind me that made me jump. During the time I woke up, I thought I was alone with only my kidnapper.

I looked closely behind me, where a boy with jet-black hair and amber eyes were looking me back. He was sitting in a chair with his nose bleeding. And then I understood that my day -if it could be- just got worse.

"Ia-a-an?"

Ian's POV

Okay well, the hard trainee agent Ian, had been captured. They had kidnapped him with the bad way, but he fought – and broke his nose.

Yeah right, I thought nothing could make my mood better, and then my luck laughed to me – or how we tell it.

I woke up in a chair, without all of my senses from the pain that the man gave me. You see, I was smart enough to kick him hard, but he didn't even wince, except of kick me harder than I ever had. I don't think Natalie is proud.

I looked him sitting close to me, pointing me with a gun (I already get it!) and looking at me with a sarcastic face. I really wanted to kick him again, but this time I thought better.

My luck was sure not available then; by all the things that happened to me today (Natalie sure is searching for her purse even now, without noticing that I'm missing.) Around me, everything a king should have was inside the plane. The one who ordered to kidnap me was surely rich, which didn't really help.

So I sat deeper in my seat, trying to not think what was waiting me out. I was deep in my thoughts, when I saw shadow moving near me. I tried to look it, and with the little light from the windows, I noticed a girl with red hair and jade green eyes. I was sure I was right in who she was.

"Amy-y?" I asked and the form jumped from my voice. She turned slowly to my place, trying to see who I was. And then her eyes opened wide.

"Ia-a-an?"

"Hi, love." I said and she looked me with an angry look.

"Don't call me love!" she yelled and I laughed.

"Of course, love." I said to her, without trying to hide her nickname.

"_I'm not your love! I never was, I am not, and I never will!_" she screamed and took some breaths so she can control herself.

With the back of my eyes, I saw the man with the purple (does he has any sense of fashion? What came to his mind?) chuckling while he was watching our fight.

"So... do you have any idea where we are?" I asked her, looking at her face that was losing the red color.

"I was going to ask you the same," she said and turned to the man "will you tell us?"

The "Purple Jacket man" laughed for once more and looked at us with an evil smile. "I don't know details, except that my mission that was to take you here."

"And from whom did you take your mission?" I asked, looking at Amy who was looking the man with a complex look.

"From my chief." he said.

"And your chief is..." Amy tried.

This time, the man smiled more, showing his yellow teeth (that didn't fit with the purple color) looking at us. "You will meet her face to face." he said.

"Lovely." I said but Amy gave me an angry look.

"When?" she asked.

"Now." he said, as the plane landed in an island, somewhere close to a big, white villa

**Yay! Now the next chapter is mine so I will start it soon. Not now since I'm working on a bunch of other stuff (stories, books, school's coming up, etc.) but it'll be up this month! I swear!**


End file.
